villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Yazan Gable
Yazan Gable (ヤザン・ゲーブル Yazan Gēburu?) is a character that appears in the Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam and Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ television series. He was one of the Titans famous aces during the Gryps conflict. Unlike other aces in the conflict Yazan showed no signs of Newtype potential, instead he gained his fame through pure skill and power. In Zeta Gundam, he is responsible for killing more AEUG main characters than any other major character who is a Titans pilot. It is also possible that he survived the wars, adding to his infamy. Story Born on Earth in U.C. 0060. Yazan's birth and personal history of his family are shrouded in mystery. According to reports, he is of a British family line and that his father is a former scholar, said to have made a grave error during research, thus making him retire from the university he was at. His mother was an uneducated wild woman, who loathed those with intellect, and raised Yazan as a man who lives on instinct. A pastor persuaded his mother to put him in a seminary school far away, and for the first time he received an education. He seemed to have a grudge against his father, with nothing nice to really say about him. In Universal Century 0079, the Principality dropped a colony on Earth after declaring war against the Federation, damaging Yazan's home as a result. Information on Yazan after this point is unclear, but it is rumored that he became a mobile suit pilot for the Earth Federation and played an active role in it. However, because there is no record of Yazan on file, his superb piloting skills hadn't evolved until the time of the Gryps war. It also seems that he didn't leave any conspicuous achievements on record either. Around Universal Century 0083, the Delaz Conflict yields no mention of Yazan's name either. He did not readily apply for the Titans during their inaugural role-calling. He spent his days earnestly training in a mobile suit and earned the nicknames of "savage" and "devil". Yazan makes his major appearance in August of Universal Century 0087, Upon inclusion in the Titans, he was in the defense squad of Operation Apollo, which was to gain control of the city of Von Braun on the moon's surface. He became a battle leader of the Alexandria fleet and was given an experimental variable mobile armor and continued to attack the AEUG. At this time, Yazan acted as a superior to a recruit named Adol. The real reason behind his fighting was to mask his intense hatred towards his superior Jamaican Daninghan. However, he craftily arranges the demise of Jamaican by leading Emma Sheen and Kamille Bidan to the bridge of the Alexandria. When Emma fires a shot with her beam rifle, Yazan dodges the blast, allowing it to hit the bridge instead and kill Jamaican. Throughout the rest of the conflict several different Titan leaders tried to recruit him to their wing of the group, most notably Paptimus Scirocco. Yazan gained two wingmates, Ensigns Dunkel Cooper and Ramsus Hasa. Yazan proved to be more than a match for many of the AEUG's pilots. During Operation Maelstorm, Yazan single-handedly took out the AEUG battleship Radish, killing Henken Bekkener. Ironically, this brutal act helped seal the fate of fellow Titan Jerid Messa, who perished after Kamille Bidan sent him flying into the remains of the Radish, causing it to explode. Yazan also killed Katz Kobayashi by crashing him into an asteroid and fatally injured Emma Sheen by delivering the final blow to the PMX-001 Palace Athene and sending debris flying everywhere, cutting Emma. The Palace Athene was formerly piloted by another fellow Titan named Reccoa Londe, who was last seen inside the suit before Emma drove her beam saber into the cockpit; it is not made clear whether Reccoa was dead or alive when Yazan finally destroyed her suit. Regardless, Yazan's ruthless actions angered Kamille Bidan and prompted him to tap into his Newtype abilities in order to defeat Yazan by destroying his Hambrabi. However, Yazan escapes by ejecting in his escape pod. In movie version of Zeta Gundam, Yazan betrayed and killed the leader of Titans, Bask Om during the Battle of Axis while the AEUG and Titans were engaging battles in Gyrps 2 area. ZZ Gundam Several days after the Battle of Gryps ended, Yazan's escape pod was recovered at Shangri-La Colony by Judau Ashta and his gang. Yazan then attempted and succeeded in persuading them into stealing the Zeta Gundam by infiltrating the Argama that was docked at the colony. Eventually Judau and his friends turned on Yazan when they see him knock out Saegusa, they attack him while he was piloting a Petite Mobile Suit but he manages to escape. Over the next several days Yazan made several attempts to steal the Zeta and failed each time, earning Judau his ire. In a final attempt to steal the Zeta and redeem himself, Yazan obtains a custom colored Geze and battles Judau in the Zeta Gundam as both him and the Argama attempt to leave Shangri-La. Yazan proves to have the upper hand until Judau manages to out maneuver him and throw him into the Neo Zeon ship, Endra. In the end, the Zeta and the Argama escaped the colony while Yazan attempted to escape his mobile suit before it collided, by parachuting with a jacket, though the Neo Zeon soldiers believed him to have perished, even erecting a grave for him. However, it is revealed that he did survive, as he later resurfaces in a brief and unnamed cameo, attending a party with Neo Zeon and Federation personnel as guests. Category:Gundam Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Robot Pilots Category:Soldiers Category:Military Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mercenaries Category:Sadists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Jerks Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Murderer Category:Enforcer Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Recurring villain Category:Crossover Villains Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Outright Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Killjoy Category:Fighter Category:Barbarian Category:Dimwits Category:Manga Villains Category:Hijackers Category:Complete Monster Category:Living Villains Category:Brutes Category:Misogynists Category:Bullies Category:Comedic Villains Category:Perverts Category:Cowards Category:Spree-Killers Category:War Criminals Category:Thugs